


Jon Snow with Open Arms

by RowdyRobbyD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Journey (Band)
Genre: F/M, the song Open Arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: II do not own HBO's Game of Thrones. I do not own the song Open Arms that belongs to the group Journey. I make no Income from this at all. It's just fun to  write.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Jon Snow with Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This micro story or one chapter shorty is actually a gift to CinnamonBurns who wrote Hindsight and ThatBishlizzie who wrote In Her Shoes.
> 
> I was in second life with my avatar RowdyRobbyD digging a classic rock club with Maggiemays , my second life sis and DJ Divinity a cool lady of music .I heard Journey's song Open arms once again and it blew my mind man! As I was thinking about how romantic that song is I got this idea. It's a what- if story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a space between spaces which accommodated the hundreds of different' old gods'. These are super powered space travelers chosen to help different worlds avoid global threats both natural and outside the realm of normal ,magic, cosmic whatever the case may be. They met to decide who will go and help Planetos 6 one of the thousand versions of that very world.

The Old Gods decided quickly what needed to be done. Jon Snow must marry Daenerys Targereon to unify the realm and rebuild that war torn continent beginning with the North. Intervention was needed quickly and it must be more than one Wardeness sent. The Wardeness of Hindsight, The Wardeness of Music and the Wardeness of reality to fix that problem before it could negatively affect the whole realm .

\-----------------------the North--------------------  
Winterfell's Main Hall was mostly untouched structurally, from the battle of the Long Night. It served as a colossal dining room where once the whole Stark family met for meals.

This night was the feast celebrating the defeat of tremendous evil. In the back tables sat Dothraki, Unsullied sitting with Free-folk laughing together, drinking one or two helped with slurred Westerosi.

The main high table sat Daenerys at her side an empty chair, Jon's chair, the Dragon Queen drank alone. Jon was talking with Tormund and others with his back turned to the one women that loved him dearly,ignoring her.

Jon Snow was taken as the Wardeness of Hindsight whose name was Cinnamon , she took him to the past ,they would be back one second before she took him so nobody was the wiser.

Oh does Jon see all of the highlights and tragedy's of Daenerys from her stormy birth to her loss of Sir Jorah in Winterfell.

As Jon lets that all sink in he remembered it all.

Then the Wardeness of reality Lizzie, made sure Jon felt what Dany felt too all along the way .

Jon is sent back to the feast the night after the battle for humanity was won. Feast in name only, for it was meager in food do to the war .Along with a stew base there was rabbits, chickens, root vegetables and ale.

Jon, Tormond and some surviving brothers of the watch who survived were making a lot of noise. With laughter and back slapping and shouts they made quite a commotion. Many in the dining hall were drinking and making merry. Then Jon got very quiet and as usual brooded.

Deep in Jon Snow's mind he remembered the prayer he had whispered to the Old Gods before the battle .To have them kill him during the battle and if not help him with his turmoil.

Feeling Daenerys pain, seeing her past made him miserable. Guilt at his own behavior was eating a hole in his gut. Jon was appalled that he had distanced himself wrongfully from the only person in the whole world that really gave a shit about him.

Of all the pain in Dany's past that Jon felt, this rejection of her was the worst pain of all, and it was he that caused it .He felt it too and wanted to die it was too much.

Guilt, doom, despair deep dark depression excessive misery was how Jon felt. His back was turned, he brooded but his passion had a mind of its own. Jon's iron will was slowly beginning to crumble.

Dany had every right to feel sad and hurt. Her Jon, her blood treated her as if she sickened him. How could he after all she had done for him. Yet she knew she would do it again and again. Ghost padded over and sat at Dany's feet. Dany stroked his fur as she thought.

Why could he not even look at her .Why has he not flashed that smile at her in so long.

She missed Viserion her curios child that was killed by The Night King. Jorah was gone and Jon offered no support in her grief, he did not seem to care how she felt. She did not know that indeed Jon knew exactly how she felt.

 _I must be mad to love my nephew. His honor, his duty yet what about me what of our baby I carry?_  
Dany sat there her breasts sore; she had missed her moon blood now 3 months. She knew that she was with child, Jon's child.

\-----------------------earlier that night-----------------------------

Sam reluctantly, with Gilly at his side checked Daenerys and confirmed it. This made him smile at Dany "y-your Grace, I am happy for you and Jon."

Gilly elbowed Sam. "Oh and I uh am s-sorry, I no longer hold you a-a-countable for my brother's death. Jon is my best friend he needs to know shall I t-ell him?" Gilly smiled at Dany and rolled her eyes.

Dany said "Absolutely not Lord Sam, please wait till I take the throne and I shall tell him myself." Sam nodded and looked a bit dejected. Dany then said " You must follow us when we do Lord of Horn hill we shall need a meister."  
Samwell smiled at that and Gilly hugged Dany.  
Dany liked Gilly she was a sweet lady.

Sansa had walked by, she overheard that Dany was with child.

Wardeness of Reality Lizzie worked on Sansa.

Now the 'red wolf' began to see other possibilities about Dany.

If she was her good sister it would make Sansa a Princess.

That very idea made her smile a bit. She would have to look at Daenerys as an outsider no longer.

Sansa sat by herself after Sandor left and was drinking, she put her head down .Sansa sighed this will change things a lot.

Sansa reasoned rightly that Daenerys risked her throne, her very life to help a North she did not know.

Sansa saw with clarity that Daenerys must be sincere. Sansa would see Jon and Dany married if it's the last thing she ever does but how?

_It is time she be a good sister_ Sansa was set nothing would stop her. 

She smiled at Dany. Dany was looking at Jon but Sansa will join her as soon as she finishes her stew.

"Now on to Bran " Wardeness Lizzie said as she performed surgery removing Brynden Rivers and drop kicking his ugly ass to the afterlife.

Bran was shaken then he smiled wide looking around as if for the first time in years, and it was awesome .Bran was himself and he drank his ale and ate a chicken drumstick .He is so glad to be back no longer in the back ground of his own mind.

Still a powerful green seer in his own right, he quickly had a look at Daenerys for himself. Now he knows that Dany is pregnant.

It is Daenerys prerogative to tell Jon so he would keep that to himself. He looked at the future which was already in pieces now it was just a grey fog.

All Bran could do is watch time march on which was less responsibility for him .Bran smiled at Jon and then Dany, the pressure for him was off.

He sipped his ale and felt some tingling. Felt something unfamiliar but good. The air around him was saturated with something that made him feel hope.

Dany raised her cup to Jon, Ghost sniffed the air and his ears were raised he sensed something. Divinity the Wardeness of Music pat him she could not help herself he was a gorgeous wolf.

\-----------------------Then it happened --------------------------------

Divinity took a powerful song and worked her magic. Like an interstellar DJ she happy made it loud and clear. 

Jon turned to look at Dany and felt his heart go out to her as she raised her cup to him. Jon knew how she felt and saw how she looked so alone, not anymore he would make sure of that. 

<

From out of the blue, music played yet there was no bards that could be seen .No instruments lyres, no harps, no drums the music .Everyone in the dining hall could hear it yet it was from no place but everywhere. 

Music was very unfamiliar. It was harmonious, there was a swing to it and the melody a doo wop vibe though strange was pleasant.

Jon Snow smiled at Dany looking into her sad amethyst eyes, then sang ,he sang loud as if putting his whole being in the song.

(Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat with mine. Softly you whisper, you're so sincere How could our love be so blind?) 

Dany could not believe how sweet Jon's voice was. Truly he was Rhaegar's son .Daenerys had heard that her brother made people cry when he played the harp and sang. Yet Jon had no harp but oh could her wolf sing.

She felt her heart beat faster. She saw his look, his smile that she loved to see. She so hoped Jon meant every word .This magic, this song, right here she listened eyes glued to his. Watching Jon's face as he sang was powerful. That made her knees weak.

Divinity made sure Jon was given a voice identical to Journey front man Steve Perry actually. Now it was permanent .As Jon sang it surprised him, a voice he had no idea that he possessed.

Jon rarely ever sang unless he was drunk, yet now he was sober and singing with all his heart and was delighted that he actually was sounding good.

Jon let the words flow like rivers of love, he had no idea where the lyrics came from but he felt good about them .

(We sailed on together We drifted apart And here you are, by my side) 

Jon slowly walked to Dany as he sang. She looked more and more beautiful each step he took towards his beloved.

Dany put down her ale cup. The Mother of Dragons stood firm hoping he got close, dying for his embrace that she missed so much, longing for a kiss from her wolf now a dragon.

Tyrion, Varys, Sansa, Bran, everyone, all eyes were Jon Snow.

Even loud Tormund was quiet as he listened. Pod smiled at them, the shy man was glad Jon was a good singer too .He thought the Dragon Queen and Jon was a couple anyway. Now there seemed to be no question in his mind.

Dany walked as if mesmerized, Ghost stood to make room for her. Dany reached out to Jon as her ''wolf'' got nearer .Then as he sang, he spread his arms wide.

(So now I come to you with open arms Nothing to hide, believe what I say So here I am, with open arms Hoping you'll see what your love means to me Open arms)

Sansa shed a tear, she was touched deeply. _Oh Jon you must love Daenerys ._ she thought as she too was touched deeply.

Arya walked into the hall and froze. Such music! She looked to see who was singing with such a beautiful voice and she gasped. _Jon!? My brother he is singing like an angel to the mother of bloody Dragons!_ Arya took a seat by Sansa who she noted was wiping tears from her eyes.

Dany had a tear roll down her face as Jon sang to her as he too could not stop one from escaping his eye. She knew then that this was a song to her and her alone.

(But now that we've come back Turned night into day I need you to stay)

Dany looked at Jon who took her outreached hand and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so protectively ,so lovingly tight as he finished the song .

(So now I come to you with open arms Nothing to hide, believe what I say So here I am, with open arms Hoping you'll see what your love means to me Open arms

They kissed as people cheered, stomped their feet and many women cried.  
Tormund shouted CROW you got a fookin voice on ye !!

Jon said then, loudly for everyone to hear his question to his beautiful 'dragon' asked her "MARRY ME ?"

Dany hollered back giddily "YES -YES- YES MY WOLF!'

Dany ripped herself away, backed away and turned to look at everyone ,then back at Jon ,she smirked

"Jon I Daenerys Stormborn Targereon legitimize you my wolf .You are Jon Stark a name I will gladly takes as my own."

Arya smiled _Daenerys will be my sister, she will be pack. Gods she has been pack all along why I could not see that .I will help her take that bloody throne. I must talk with my 'Bull ' tonight._

Arya knew that no matter where she went or who she was with, Gendry was her Bull and if Jon is to marry Daenerys she will marry her Gendry .She was not Lyanna she was Arya , She won't run from a man who loved her unconditionally .Besides ,Arya Stark knew nobody would put up with her like Gendry.

Sansa walked swiftly up and hugged Jon and Dany. Sansa said "Sister!" as a tear rolled down her cheek and she sincerely smiled at them.

Dany smiled at her 'wolf' "It is better that I am a Stark. We will rule as equals you and I .The realm wants a ruler with a penis .So we will give them one." She stopped herself wondering if that came out the wrong way.  
Tyrion ,Arya, Sansa and many Northmen cracked - up laughing at this . The crowd laughed their asses off .Dany was red faced yet she too laughed at her own goof.

Arya walked up hugged Dany too, "Sister you have been pack all along forgive me for not seeing that in the first place ."

Dany smiled "Never worry Sister; you're a hero that saved us all. We all have not seen a lot of things clearly of late. I have you and Sansa, and Bran where I had no family before .Now with Jon I have gained one.

Bran smiles he may have limited emotions do to all the knowledge poured into him but he is NOT Brynden Rivers he is Bran .Bran says "Daenerys I saw you as pack but it was unclear. I am glad you are my sister now I have three. I see that this joining of two ancient houses will help the realm in many ways."  
Dany kissed Jon and said "Jon tonight we marry and it will be official."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a happy wedding and that night the events were set in motion to save the realm. Divinity, Cinnamon and Lizzie were there in human form. These ladies could not help smiling wide knowing their efforts worked. The realm also has a king with a voice most powerful.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dany had twin boys Edd and Tormund .Named after Jon's friend's .Later a daughter they named Missy after Missandai.  
They had a grander wedding when Dany and Jon took the throne. Sansa happily planned everything plus what gave her added joy was making Dany's wedding cloak.  
They had lived a long fulfilling life. Went down in history of the best king and Queen Westeros had ever had.


End file.
